


The tables have turned (just don't ask what's on them)

by toothferry



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hannibal - Freeform, Happy Ending, Jail, Season Finale, alternative ending, incarceration, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothferry/pseuds/toothferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after the end of season 1 because the finale was too traumatic for me. This is an alternate ending. Since season two was released it doesn't make much sense with canon but bear with me!</p>
<p>No major violence, talk of death. Spoilers for season one of Hannibal on NBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tables have turned (just don't ask what's on them)

Will Graham approached the bars of the cell and stopped. On the prison cot, not ten feet away, sat Hannibal Lector. His feet were firmly planted and his elbows were on his knees, his chin on his crossed fingers. The image awoke in Will thoughts of statues and ancient architecture, cathedrals perhaps. Dr. Lector was like a cathedral. Like the stone of his cell walls, he hadn’t moved since Will entered.

“Hannibal?”

_Not even the air in this place moves_ thought Will. He was having flashbacks to being on the other side of those bars, watching Hannibal stand where he now stood. His life felt like an hourglass, being flipped back and forth at some pathetic whim. Hannibal still hadn’t moved.

“Why did you confess?”

Hannibal finally raised his head and turned to face Will. The orange prison suit made him look more primitive, his hair was greasy and his face gaunt. Some spark had gone out of his eyes. He reminded Will of a caveman.

“Just tell me and I’ll leave.”

“Will, it’s three in the morning.” Hannibal tried to make eye contact but Will looked away. If he never saw those eyes again it would be too soon.

“I am aware of that.”

“How is Jack Crawford?”

“His wife got admitted to hospital last night. You picked a bad time.”

“A bad time to confess?”

“A bad time to release your wound up lab rat. A bad time to watch me burn.” Will realized his hands were shaking and shoved them in his pockets. He was still looking at the dirty floor.

“Your choice of words is interesting.”

“Goddammit Hannibal, just stop. Get out of my head. Tell me why you confessed so I can sleep.”

“I was tired. Everything must end. And you were different from the others.”

Despite his best efforts Will looked up. Hannibal was facing away from him.

“There were others?”

“Go home, Will Graham. Go to sleep.”

 

*                   *                   *

 

Will woke with a start and sat up panting in his own bed. The phone was ringing. The call display said _Alana Bloom_.

“Hello?”

“Dr. Lector is gone.” Her voice was flat.

“What do you mean?”

“His cell was empty this morning. One guard dead.”

Will was silent.

“If this doesn’t give the jury enough evidence to acquit you, I don’t know what will.”

“Why are you telling me?”

“You know what? I don’t know. It’s probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. I guess I just didn’t want to call Jack. How’s your head?”

“Look Alana, I’ve got to go.”

“Will-You’re not alone. People care about you. I care about you.”

“I know.”

 

*                    *                    *

 

The door to Hannibal’s office was unlocked. Will flipped on the lights and was unsurprised to see Dr. Lector seated at his desk. He was wearing a suit, but his hair was still greasy and his face was still hollow.

“Good morning Will.”

“I don’t forgive you, if that’s what you’re looking for. I’m not impressed.”

“Nor should you be. But I believe I speak for the two of us when I say I could do with a little more finality. Come, sit.”

“I’ll stand, thank you.”

“Suit yourself.” Hannibal picked up a fountain pen and observed it idly.

“We have more in common than you think, Will.”

“The way I killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs has nothing to do with the way you killed any of the others. The way you killed Abigail.”

“I’m not talking about killing.”

“Well I am!” Will hit the doorframe with the palm of his hand and clenched his teeth.

“I am truly sorry.”

“Oh good, you’re sorry.”

“We’re never going to see each other again.” Will noticed Hannibal was carving something into the top of his desk with the pen.

“I can’t say I’m upset at the thought.”

“I never knew you to be so sarcastic. Clarity of mind brings out the irony in everyone.”

They were both silent for a few minutes, Hannibal continued to carve in his desk. Abruptly he stood up and looked straight at Will. His eyes were as bright as ever. “Goodbye Will.”

Will didn’t say anything as Hannibal slowly crossed the room and exited. He went to the desk and looked down, carved into the top was an immaculate clock face.

 

When he got home Will phoned Alana back. She answered on the fourth ring.

“Hello?”

“Hi Alana. I was just about to walk the dogs, do you want to come over?”

There was a pause and Will held his breath.

“Yeah. I’d really like that.”


End file.
